


The mayor's nephew

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Jennifer, the mayor's assistant decides that the Ghostbusters need another member, she introduces them to a new kid who must become their intern: Carl Bones, the mayor's nephew Carl is rather brutal, arrogant and slobbery. Soon he manages to terrorize and intimidate Abby and he becomes interested in Erin, a little too much, especially in Holtz's opinion.
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann, Patty Tolan/Kevin Beckman
Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043319
Collections: Prompt Ghostbusters





	The mayor's nephew

**After apocalypse**   
**The Ghostbusters are funded by the mayor of New York so they have to accept certain compromises not to lose their funding**   
**Holtz in love with Erin and Erin is the only one not to notice**   
**Patty and Kevin as a couple**

Patty receives a call and has to be out of town during spring break due to a family problem.

As she and Kevin started a relationship after she was tasked with giving him some real receptionist training, she decides to bring him in with her, leaving the other three Ghostbusters to fend for themselves against the ghosts.

Jennifer, the mayor's assistant learns about this and decides that the Ghostbusters needs another member, at least during spring break, to avoid being outclassed by the ghosts.

She introduces them to a new kid who is to become their intern: Carl Bones, the mayor's nephew, a former delinquent attending a remedial school and who is on vacation for spring break.

Carl is pretty blunt, arrogant, and slobbery.

Soon he manages to terrorize and intimidate Abby and he becomes interested in Erin, a little too much, especially in Holtz's opinion.

Abby and Erin will try to stand up to him as the leader of the Ghostbusters, but it is Holtz (under the influence of alcohol which Carl makes him drink without his knowledge) who will put the nephew of the mayor in his place and dismiss him from the Ghostbusters. with Jennifer's approval, when Carl goes too far and assaults Erin in an attempt to seduce her.

Here is to do what you want of this idea respecting just this:

**Happy ending Holtzbert**   
**Patty and Kevin cute couple**   
**Carl a complete jerk**   
**Jennifer really becomes friends with the Ghostbusters at the end**


End file.
